Strongest
by RWB
Summary: Nintendos greatest heroes have been invited to a great tournament.Who will be the victor?Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own super smash bros melee,well, I own the game... you know what I mean!

I try to make the characters skill and ability based on their own games.

I've added 7 characters, 2 original and 5 videogame characters as fighters. Try guessing which the videogame characters are! I'll mention two of them in this chapter!

1.Invitations

In mushroom kingdom, lunch time.

Mario was comfortably asleep in his bed, dreaming about pasta(what else?).

But then, Luigi shaked him until he woke up.

Mario groaned and asked Luigi:"Why did you'a wake me up?"

"We have'a been invited to the smash'a mansion to participate in a tournament!"

Mario said:"Do they'a have pasta?"

Luigi answered:"I think'a so."

Mario began to pack his precious belongings and then he started to run.

Luigi shouted: "Hey, Mario! You're 'a running the wrong way!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach looked at the envelope she had gotten.

It was pink, the same color as her dress. She bade Toadsworth to read it for her.

_"Dear Princess Peach, you've been invited to the Smash Mansion to participate _

_in a fighting tournament. There is a handsome amount of money as the prize.The tournament will at least last a month, so make sure you bring everything you will need during that time. All expenses have been paid for, so dont worry. If you're unable to attend, please contact us immediately. We sent a map so that you'll know where the mansion is located" _

_"Dearly, Hal and Sal Smash, Counts of the smash mansion"_

Peach told her servants to start preparing for a long trip.

"I'll show them what a capable warrior princess I actually can be."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a certain dark castle, Our favorite evil turtle was reading his letter.

**The Mario Brothers will surely join this tournament. said Bowser.**

**BWAHAHAHAH! This is my chance to get revenge on those pesky brothers!**

**Kamek! Pack the bags! I'm Leaving!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshi was already on his way to the mansion at this time.

He saw it, a humongous black building, reaching for the skies.

Yoshi suddenly felt something strange under his foot, and a moment later he was flying through the air. He hit his head on the hard ground, knocking himself out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donkey Kong heard a loud thud behind him. He looked back. He saw a lizard, a pretty funny-looking one at that. It had obviously slipped on the banana skin that Donkey had just dropped. Donkey Kong shrugged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Falcon was sitting in his blue falcon, ready to start the simulation training, when his computer beeped. C.F went to check the computer.

"I've got mail." he said.

"A fighting tournament, huh." he thought to himself as he read the mail.

"I'm surely not the only bounty hunter they invited, so if there are others, I can show them my superiority!"

Captain Falcon laughed like a maniac and packed what he needed in the Blue Falcon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Hyrule.

Link was sitting under a tree, eating an apple(Link actually eats something! WOW!).

While he was eating , the Running man brought him a letter.

Link gave the Running man a carrot and he ran off to eat it.

Links fairy, Navi, was sitting on his shoulder.

"HEY! What does it say!" she shouted.

"Read for yourself." said Link coldly.

After reading the letter the fairy burst out:

"Omigosh!A fighting Tournament!LISTEN! you have to participate!

There's no one who could beat you!"

Link just nodded. He mounted Epona, and started to ride in the direction where the mansion was.

Navi squealed: "HEY! Wait up! There's no way I can keep up with Epona!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the castle, Zelda was unsure if to join the tournament or not.

However, a voice inside her head said: "Come on, you know it'll be fun."

"Sheiks right" Zelda thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a parallel timeline(Young)Link had just returned after visiting termina. He still had not found his fairy, but whatever.

Then a strange man with white hair appeared. He weared a long black sleeve-less shirt and baggy brown jeans.

He spoke to Link: "Greetings, young one. My name is Hal Smash. I came to deliver this letter."

He handed Link a pink envelope. Link read the letter.

"Why give me a letter? Why just not tell me…" Link burst out.

The man was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the present, The Evil Realm.

Ganondorf sat on the cold ground, playing chess with a moblin.

He wasn't very happy, he was stuck in the gloomiest place in the universe, he was bored, his butt were frozen, and…

"Check Mate." said the moblin.

"Stupid Mobohobo!" shouted Ganondorf and fried the "Mobohobo" with a lightning bolt.

He then started another round of chess against another moblin.

"Hey, ol' bastard!" Someone shouted. Ganondorf charged another bolt and turned around.

"'Ey, calm down fella'!" said the owner of the voice, a tall young man with black hair. He smelled disgusting from all the hairgel he was using(not that Ganondorf knew what hairgel were anyway). He weared a loose black t-shirt, and black leather pants.

"I came to give yeh' an opportunity to get away from this stinkin' ol' place for a while." Said the man.

"Only a while!" growled Ganondorf.

"Aye." Said the man.

Ganondorf thought for a while. If he could leave, he wouldn't have to freeze his butt off, and besides, he had nothing better to do.

"I accept." Stated Ganondorf.

"Yeh do! Aw' right!" Squealed the man. "But yeh know, yeh have to fight in a tournament."

"Fight? Hurrah!" Thought Ganondorf.

"That's alright." He stated.

"That's awesome!" Said the man. "By the way, my name is Sal Smash, and yeh know, once I had to…"

Ganondorf groaned. "Did this guy always talk this much?"

Ganondorf then got hit in the head by a chess board. The moblin had gotten angry at him for not completing their round of chess.

The terrible King of Evil got angry and decapacitated the moblin with a clean slash of one of his double swords.

Another time, another place…

"We've got mail!" Slippy shouted loudly. "Fox, Falco, it's for you!"

"What does it say?" Asked Falco.

"It's an invitation for a fighting tournament!" said Slippy.

"Sounds like fun!" Said falco. "Fox, buddy, tell me we're going!"

"Of course we are!" Said Fox, pretty annoyed.

"Rob! We're heading for the Smash Mansion!" Shouted Slippy.

"Hey, I'm the boss around here!" Said Fox.

Samus was flying through space. She was pretty bored.

Then a man with black clothes entered her spaceship.

"Delivery for yeh, ma'am." he said. Then he jumped ship.

"Okaaay, who was that?" Thought Samus. She read the letter.

"Hmmmm…. A fighting tournament. Well, I'm not one to flee from a challenge, so I'll accept!"

On Pop Star, Kirby was enjoying a picnic with his friends, Waddle Dee, Adeleine, Ribbon, and his former arch-rival Dedede. Kirby had already eaten more than a half of the food, when suddenly a warpstar struck down. It blew up most of the picnic, and Kirby. Kirby became angry, and the postman piloting the warpstar quickly handed Kirby a letter. Then he flew away on another warpstar.

Kirby looked at the envelope. He couldn't read, so he gave the letter to Dedede.

Dedede gave the letter to Waddle Dee. Ribbon snatched the letter, and gave it to Adeleine. Adeleine read the letter.

"A tournament!" She said. You are invited to enter it Kirby!

Kirby danced happily. He asked his friends to accompany him at the tournament.

They all agreed, and, without any reason at all, Ribbon started dreaming, and saw herself and Kirby marrying each other. Tiny hearts were floating above her head. Kirby poked one of them. It broke. Ribbon came to her senses.

"Let's Go! The tournament awaits!" Kirby shouted in his so-called language(gibberish).

Annoying narrator from Pokémon: "Ash and Friends are walking in a forest. They meet a postman."

(Someone brutally kills the annoying narrator)

The postman handed Ash a letter. Ash burst out: "Oh! It's a letter for Pikachu!

He is invited to a tournament! Let's go!"

Misty asked: "Where?"

Ash:"….uhmm…."

In a nearby bush, jigglypuff were hiding together with a Pichu she had adopted.

Then, a strange catlike creature spoke to her telepathically: "You have been invited, just as I have, to a fighting tournament. I'll bring you there."

There was a small flash, and they were gone.

In the land of Altea, Marth were training his swordsmanship. He knew that Oguma was going to visit,

and probably, fight him. Marth were a prince, Oguma was a hero, so Marth had low hopes about winning a duel.

"Milord!" He heard someone shout.

A young girl riding a pegasi was heading his way.

_"Oh, Est. What's the matter?"_ he said.

"A strange man told me to give you this letter, Milord." answered Est.

_"Strange man? Strange in what manner?"_ asked Marth.

"He had a style of clothing that I've never seen before, and his hair was white even though he seemed young, Milord." said Est.

_"White hair, thats unusual."_ thought Marth. Green, Blue, Pink and Purple haired youths had he seen many times, but never a young man with white hair.

_"Well, I better read this letter."_ he said, as he took the letter out of Ests hands.

He was shocked as he read that he...

_"I've been invited to a mansion to participate in a tournament!"_ Marth burst out.

"What! A jousting tournament!(which in truth is a tourney, not a tournament :P)" said Est, pretty worried, as she knew that marth was, just like her, pretty frail, and would be injured easily.

_"No."_ said Marth.

"Good." thought Est.

_"A Fighting tournament."_ continued Marth.

"You're not going, right? Tell me you're not going!" said Est.

_"I AM going. This is my perfect chance to show that I'm good at something besides giving orders." _said Marth.

And he ordered Jeigan to make his horse ready for journey.

At the continent of Elibe, in Pherae of the Lycian League to be more exact, Roy was sparring against Allen, one of the paladins under Roy's command.Roy ended the duel with a new sword technique he had developed, the "Double-edge Dance". Allen fell to the floor.

"Good fought, Master Roy." stated Allen.

"A master lord is supposed to be strong." said Roy proudly.

Allen walked away to rest, and Roy went to the great hall in the castle of Pherae.

"Milord, there's a letter for you." said Lance. "Sir Marcus, give him the letter."

Marcus, an old paladin, who had served Roys family since Roys grandfather Elbert became Marquess, came forward and gave Roy a letter.

After reading the letter, Roy stated: "I'm going. Fetch my stuff, Marcus, and I'll be off."

Please review!


End file.
